Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Goop
Goop is a Polymorph alien from the planet Viscosia. Ben first turned into him in the episode The Gauntlet, when battling against a Techadon robot Abilities He is a shape-shifting, self-regenerating, almost indestructible green blob that weighs 200 pounds. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Ben usually becomes Goop to avoid damage or needs a flexible form. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in a shape of a small UFO, and if the slime and the UFO are separated at least two feet, the slime will become inert until the UFO recollects it. Goop's voice comes from his UFO. The UFO can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground, and nothing can cut through goop. He can imprison someone inside of the slime, as seen in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Above and Beyond, and Primus. Goop is also able to fire off his slime, which gains powerful acidic properties upon impact as proven in Simple when he just transforms and says the first two letters and hits the ground. He can also turn solid. Weaknesses As potent as Goop is, he is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the very vicinity of the UFO controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet, the goo goes completely inert. The UFO must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that Goop's anti-gravity disk can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop's body to become inert. This was shown when Vilgax was tricked by Ben to turn into Goop to get the Omnitrix back. This weakness may or may not be in the Ultrimatrix. This form is also not too popular with Kevin and Gwen, as they both think it's disgusting. This is/was not helped by the remark made by Ben in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. ''("It's a sewer, of course there's Goop down there.") When Goop turns solid, he can be broken apart, but he can regenerate. Ken 10 It was revealed that Goop wasn't in Ben's original 10. In ''Science Class,''Ben dropped some goop on the Omnitrix. Ken lost control of Goop once, but managed to save himself. Jack 10 In ''Jack 10, he can absorb water to grow bigger, and he can also shoot the water back out. Zee 10 In Zee 10 Goop was mentioned as the tenth alien in Symbiotrix by Zee﻿ Ben 10 Xtreme Power In the series Ben 10 Xtreme Power, he appears as an original alien. Ben 10: Generations *He makes his First Reappearence in the First Episode to blow up all other Vulkanus's machine, destroying it. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his Omniverse appearance but his slime is less messy, he has no beak and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. He first appears in Surprise Visit. He appears in Azmuth's Invention, he appears before going Infinite Goop. He appears in Girlfriend Problem to stick Argit's quills to his hair. He appears in Ultimate Escape to fight the sentient Ultimates. He appears in Truce to wrap himself around Eon's hand. In Quest to Conquer, he escapes from Vilgax's grasp. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance.He appears in He's My Enemy! to fight Khyber's dog as Terroranchula. He is used to regenerate from a Tachyon blast in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle. Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but his body is now thinner. He appears in A Whole New Environment to fight Kolar. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He looks like his OV appearance, but without the beak and his slime is more humanoid. He appears for the first time in An Unexpected Upgrade where he fails to stop Dr. Psychobos. In Time To Go Useless, he goes ultimate for the first time. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate again. Thorn 10 In Thorn 10, Goop's body is now blood red and the anti-gravity projector is black. Ben 10: Superverse Goop appears in Ben 10: Superverse and has a super version of himself known as Super Goop. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Knight of the living rightmare *10.10.11 goop will be in vilgax 11 John Smith 10 Goop is one of John's original 10. Appearances: *The New Girl (first appearance) *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x3) *Highbreed Rising *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *The Purge (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *John 10,000 (episode) (used by Kevin) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) Galactic Battle *En Garde (first re-appearance) *Deep (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Fight (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ahmad and Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ultimate John) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John clone 2) *Round Three Part 2 *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Gavin 11 He is named by Evan and has only appeared in The Watch to imprison a Techadon robot. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Goop's anti-gravity disk is now a metallic skeleton attached to a harness, the Omnitrix symbol is on the harness. the anti-gravity now speaks. Goop is voiced Dee Bradley Baker and the anti-gravity disk is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Interspace 10 In-Ter-Space!(offscreen) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Years Ago (First Appearance by Brandon) Gallery Goop!.jpg|Goop in Good Copy, Bad Copy Goop.gif|Goop in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien emote Goop VilgaxAttacks.png|Goop in Vilgax Attacks Ultimate goop.png Chris 12 Goop.png|Chris as Goop 180x180_profile_ben10af_goop_01.jpg|Goop|link=Goop Gallery goopsm.png|Goop in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Goop.jpg|Dennis as Goop .]] Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:ICarly 10 Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Characters Category:Noah 10 Category:Fluidal Aliens Category:Finn 10 Category:Polymorph Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Fifth Element Category:Ben 10 alien force Category:Ben 10 ultimate alien Category:Ben 10 xtreme power Category:John Smith 10 Category:Minor Villains Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years